


The First, but Not the Last

by ahgasemyname



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!JB, Fluff and Smut, Jaebeom's Cats Make a Cameo, M/M, Pining, Side Markjin, idolverse, jackbum - Freeform, top!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasemyname/pseuds/ahgasemyname
Summary: Jaebeom had always been sensitive about presenting as an omega. Now, almost five years into his relationship with Jackson he's become much more comfortable in his own skin and maybe even come to love himself. Finding himself going into an unexpected heat during a promotional photo shoot for an upcoming album Jaebeom is on edge and Jackson feels the need to protect him from everything.





	The First, but Not the Last

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a commission for a friend of mine and I have never written a/b/o before, please be gentle.

Jaebeom had been moody all morning, metaphorically having woken up on the wrong side of the bed. It started with Nora, his oldest and longest standing furry companion walking across his face at the crack of dawn. Sharp claws that were well overdue for a trimming dug into the soft flesh of his cheeks as she pawed her way from one side of the bed to the other, her long tail haphazardly colliding with his nose as she stepped onto the empty space on the pillow next to his head. He let out a low groan, one eye sliding open to glare at the feline, his features softening immediately as she bumped her head against his while curling up into a fuzzy ball.

“Aish. Nora some of us are trying to sleep here.” 

He fussed, the cat unmoving as he chuckled and reached over her small form to pick up his phone from the nightstand. He groaned again as he unlocked the screen to check the time, the bright light nearly blinding him. He huffed and dropped the phone onto his chest as he closed his eyes again, unwilling to drag himself out of bed at the early hour of 6AM. They had a schedule today, but it wasn’t until the early afternoon and Jaebeom had no intention of getting out of bed before noon. He hummed lowly along with the sound of Nora’s soft purring and soon found himself drifting back to sleep.

He woke up with a start, his alarm blaring from somewhere in a tangle of sheets. He had rolled onto his stomach at some point during his slumber, his phone and blanket discarded nearby. He felt a familiar pressure against his thigh, a low gasp sounding as he shifted slightly to relieve the pressure, but only fueling the fire that was starting to burn in his belly. It was then that he felt it, the way his shirt clung to his torso and the his bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was panting now, his mind clouded, the desire for immediate release growing more prominent with each passing second. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, a shuddering breath escaping through clenched teeth as he felt the pressure ease as he peeled away his too tight boxer briefs. The fabric rolled down his thighs easily, muscles tensing and relaxing as he shifted his weight to shimmy them down to his knees.

His cock was flushed and hard as it sprang free, slapping against his belly and dribbling precum. He was already leaking, the thick liquid glistening under the sunlight that streamed in through the blinds. He wrapped a lazy hand loosely around the swollen head, eliciting a sharp hiss as he felt how sensitive he was. He grunted as he slowly dragged it down further, dragging all the way to the base, the precum making the slide much smoother. He let his eyes fall shut, releasing a shaky breath on the upstroke, his thumb swiping through another bead of precum and digging into the slit. He let out a soft noise of satisfaction as he found a slow, yet pleasurable pace, his fingers flexing and squeezing at all the right times. His alarm blared again at his side, his eyes popping open to glance around for it momentarily before he closed his eyes again, choosing to ignore the sound in favor of achieving release. He kept his pace languid for the next several minutes, reveling in the way his skin was tingling and his muscles clenched with each stroke. It had been a while since he had jerked himself off. Not since had met Jackson, the alpha taking to him and claiming him as his own. 

\--

Jaebeom had always been sensitive about presenting as an omega, especially when Jinyoung, his younger duo partner and best friend had presented as an alpha shortly after Jaebeom’s own presentation. He had expected Jinyoung to present the same as himself, or maybe as a beta, but he had never imagined that the younger would present as an alpha. Jaebeom had always had a fiery temper and a knack for leadership, while Jinyoung was soft and somewhat stern, the more motherly one of the two. Despite their differences, the duo had meshed well and had even experimented together sexually before they had presented, the both of them, if not everyone else around them half expecting Jaebeom to present as an alpha with Jinyoung as his omega mate. So it had come as quite a very unwelcome surprise to the elder when he found himself dripping slick down his own thighs one night as Jinyoung swallowed around his cock after a very stressful day. The pure shock of realization had caused his rather sturdy erection to deflate and he had locked himself in his room for the next three days, wanting nothing and no one coming in contact with him.

It had only been a few months later when Jinyoung presented, the stench of Jaebeom’s pheromones choking him as he woke up with the omega wrapped tightly around him in their shared hotel room. He had peeled himself away, much to the dismay of the sleepy elder and had promptly taken to coming up with the best way to explain to Jaebeom how the universe had somehow managed to play a cruel joke on him and switch their roles. When Jinyoung had finally settled on the direct approach, Jaebeom had already begun to suspect as much and locked himself away in his room for another three days, angrily yelling about the universe being unfair.

His first heat had been nearly unbearable, his pride much more important to him than his cursed anatomy and he spent the entire time alone, rutting into his bed sheets and spilling all over himself time and again. It was just as unbearable for Jinyoung who shared a dorm with the omega. Their entire shared living quarters reeked of Jaebeom’s stench and he had had to excuse himself on more than one occasion, his primal instincts making it hard to focus and not give in to the growing urge to knot the unwilling omega. Despite their closeness and previous sexual escapades Jaebeom was not intended as his mate. It wasn’t until later, when JJ Project had failed and the two of them had been put back into training, this time with five other males of varying dynamics with the intent to debut them as one cohesive unit of seven did everything fall into place.

Jackson was an energetic boy, recently presented as an alpha and damn proud of it. He held a blinding smile and despite his soft edges he had a hard body and a sharp mind. It didn’t take long until he had seen through Jaebeom’s tough exterior and pieced together the puzzle that was the proud and defiant omega. While he and Jinyoung hadn’t announced their roles, the others hard formed a similar notion that had been in place in the past. The notion that Jinyoung was the omega while Jaebeom just smelt of his scent due to their closeness. It was when Jackson’s first rut with the group happened that the truth came out. Jaebeom smelled heavenly, like a mixture of green tea and earth to Jackson, rather than his usual, calmer musky scent. He didn’t smell as if he just spent too much time with an omega, but he smelt like he was the omega. An omega that he wanted as his own, but as far as he knew Jaebeom was an alpha. He hadn’t pressured the others, hadn’t even let on that he was suffering, though the desperate cries and whimpers coming from his shared room with Mark had made it more than obvious. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what was going on and that was when the questions came.

Why was Mark still sleeping in the same room with an alpha in rut when he was an omega? Why was he able to interact casually with Jinyoung and have no reaction to him whatsoever? Why didn’t Jackson seem to be affected by them in the slightest, yet every time Jaebeom was within arms reach of him he had to bolt out of the room to keep from jumping the older male? Questions circled in their group for a few days, whispered words and sideways glances following the four of them around until Jinyoung finally snapped one day when Jackson sat with his arm dangling around Mark’s shoulders as they exited the bedroom and the maknae’s started gossiping. It came out then that Jinyoung was the alpha, -not- Jaebeom as they had suspected and that Mark was his, much to everyone’s bewilderment. Mark blushed, Jackson spluttered, and Jaebeom damn near fell off of the chair he was sitting on in the kitchen when Jinyoung made his announcement, peeling his mate away from the other alpha and glaring at the rest of the group. 

It was almost hard to process, yet it all made sense. The reason why Jaebeom locked himself away for a couple of days every month, claiming to be sick. The reason why he always smelled sweet, even to the betas, even when Jinyoung wasn’t around. The reason why Jackson lost his mind during his rut and had to keep a clear distance from their leader. He was an omega. Jackson stared at him from where he was rooted just outside of the kitchen and he watched as a number of emotions flickered over the elders face before he settled on irritated. Jaebeom had thrown a tantrum just then, actually knocking the chair over as he stood and slammed his hands onto the table, shouting about how it wasn’t Jinyoung’s place to tell anyone about him and calling him a traitor. Jinyoung, having dealt with Jaebeom’s bouts of anger over his own role just rolled his eyes and scoffed, tugging Mark out down the hallway and into his own bedroom; leaving a wide eyed and open mouthed Jaebeom to fend for himself against the sea of eyeballs that were glued to his shaking form.

It took some time for Jaebeom to crack and let everyone back in after that night, having built up imaginary walls and forcing himself inside of them. It was as if everything he felt the first time he realized that he was an omega came rushing back and crashing down on him in waves. He kept to himself, only interacting with the others when necessary and he snapped at them for the smallest mistakes, inwardly berating himself for being too harsh when he’d notice the disappointed looks on their faces. He tried. He really did, but the fact that he was their leader, the one who was in charge of them, the one they were supposed to look up to and respect was an -omega-, the lowest in the food chain, really ate at him and made him bitter all over again. He worried himself sick that they would lose their respect, that they would talk about him behind his back, that they would look down on him.

He entered another heat during that time, locking himself up as usual and suffering through it alone. He was too lost to himself, the lust completely overruling any rational thought or senses to hear the hushed voices outside of his door, the soft raps on the wood or the low sighs that echoed in the hall as the others tried to check on him. It wasn’t until Jackson took it upon himself to kick the door in, tired of being ignored, tired of being treated like he had done something wrong by presenting the way that he did that Jaebeom became somewhat coherent. Jackson hadn’t -asked- to be an alpha, okay maybe he did, but it still wasn’t his fault that things happened the way that they did. He stormed into the room, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed as he slammed the door shut behind him, nearly shaking the walls as he crossed the room to stand at the foot of Jaebeom’s bed. He didn’t say anything for the longest time, just stared at the omega who had stilled mid thrust, bare ass in the air, slick dripping down his thighs as he desperately sought release. Jaebeom stared back, mouth agape, mortified that he was caught in the midst of fucking his own mattress and he let his weight drop to the bed, his body suddenly feeling like lead. He whined at the contact of the sticky sheets against his stomach, having already spilled onto them several times already and he buried his face in his duvet to hide his shame. He expected Jackson to make fun of him, or scold him, or do something other than what he did. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, lips pursed, eyes still narrowed, but in thought rather than anger. He no longer felt the agitation with the elder that he had felt before seeing him so vulnerable and insecure. He could sense the fear and defeat in the omega, if the way his body was slumped and curled in on itself was any indication. He reluctantly reached out a hand, resting it on Jaebeom’s lower back and almost pulling it back when he felt the other tense up. Instead, he rubbed small circles against his skin, his blunt fingernails scraping gently as he watched the other’s body slowly relax, a low sigh sounding in the room. He still wouldn’t look at Jackson, his head turned to face the wall and Jackson tried not to let himself feel offended. Jaebeom was hurting and he wanted to do anything in his power to help him through this, whatever it was. He was wracking his brain, trying to think of something, anything he could do to ease the other’s suffering, to find the words to explain to him that no one looked down on him or thought he was a lesser person after finding out that he was an omega; though the others had had many failed attempts to explain exactly this already. 

He felt the other twitch slightly, pulling him from his thoughts, a groan following the involuntary movement and he let his eyes move along the curve of the others ass to where his thighs were tightly pushed together. There was slick glistening under the low lamp light and it was starting to pool there, against his overheated skin, the omega becoming uncomfortable and needing his next release. Jackson nearly choked on the smell as he finally let himself take in his surroundings, no longer clouded by anger or daydreaming about how to fix things and he was fully hit with the scent of Jaebeom’s pheromones. He groaned inwardly as he felt himself twitch in his pants, unsure of when he had become so hard and he withdrew his hand from Jaebeom’s lower back. He went to stand, his body stilling and his eyes darting to meet the dark gaze of the elder when he felt a hand grasp his wrist, the other imploring him to stay. He swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat, his own instincts telling him to stay, but his humanity telling him to leave before he did something that would change the entire course of their relationship. 

He tried to pull free, but Jaebeom’s grip was strong, his eyes pleading and his body looking so, so inviting. He inhaled a shaky breath, his eyes closing as he tried to center himself and ignore the way his heart was pounding in his chest, the scent of the omega intoxicating. He opened his eyes to look down at the other male again, his resolve to just walk away completely crumbling as the other pouted up at him, red lips slick with saliva and plump from biting down on them to muffle his moans before Jackson had burst into the room. He let out a low growl in warning to the omega, surprised when all it did was fuel the other to pull at him more insistently, his own body finally sinking back down to sit next to the other male. He took in the sight of him, rolled onto his side, Jaebeom’s entire body on display for the alpha as he released his wrist and pawed at Jackson’s own aching bulge. He knew it was the heat making Jaebeom act this way and that if he took full advantage of his delirium that it would cause even more friction than was currently trying to start a full on fiery battle between the two of them. Instead of responding to the touch he carefully removed the omega’s hand from his body and climbed over him, pinning him to the bed with his hands above his head before laying out some ground rules. 

This was not a power play, but Jackson expected obedience.  
This was to stay between them, not that Jaebeom would tell anyone.  
Jackson was not going to fuck him, not matter how much Jaebeom begged.

Now that this was out of the way and Jaebeom had half-heartedly agreed to the rules, mostly out of desperation to be touched, Jackson took it upon himself to see to it that Jaebeom got the release that he so desperately sought. He wasn't surprised when Jaebeom begged and pleaded for Jackson to knot him, especially after the alpha had worked his way out of his pants and proudly displayed his arousal to the omega. He kept to his word, however, refusing to penetrate the elder. He opted instead to roll the omega onto his stomach and fuck his thighs, cock sliding deliciously against the cleft of his ass and in between the smooth plane of his thighs, bumping against his sac before gliding along the taut length of Jaebeom's own cock. It didn't take long before the omega was sputtering and whimpering, hips jerking feverishly back against Jackson's and he was spilling onto his sheets. Jackson knew it wouldn't be enough to sate the omega, a tell tale whine sounding shortly after he had peeled himself from the sticky mess that was Jaebeom and he rolled onto his back, sighing. His cock was hard, arching up against his belly, bouncing with every inhale and exhale. He hadn't come yet, the friction between Jaebeom's thighs pleasant, but not quite enough. What did surprise him, however, was Jaebeom crawling over his legs, awkwardly flopping his full weight onto them before fumbling to get a good grip around the base of his cock. The knot that had formed there made it difficult and Jaebeom resigned himself to grasping a bit higher, feeling the full weight of it in his hand.

Jackson marveled at the sight, their usually stoic and proud leader now settled between his legs, eyeing Jackson's own hardened length. He focused on the image, burning it into his brain for possible later use, already thinking about all the possibilities. He was pulled back to reality with a hot, wet pressure against the tip of his cock, Jaebeom's pink tongue lapping at it experimentally. It wasn't much longer before he was completely enveloped in searing heat, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of his leader’s full lips stretched around him. Much to his chagrin, he didn't last long after Jaebeom started moving, settling for a slow and even pace, his hand stroking what his lips couldn't reach. They continued on like this for a while, taking turns getting each other off and easing some of the desperation the omega felt until he finally passed out in his own mess from exhaustion, his body over exerted and spent. Jackson watched as he slept peacefully beside him, the urge to curl around the elder slowly creeping to the forefront of his mind. He shook it off, slowly peeling himself off of the mattress and taking one last look at Jaebeom before dressing himself and sneaking out of the room to shower, actively avoiding the knowing gazes and snickers from the other members. 

They fell into a routine after that, Youngjae abandoning his shared room with Jaebeom to avoid the omega and give up his usual spot to Jackson for the duration of Jaebeom's heats. As a beta, Youngjae wasn't as affected by the omega, but he wasn't immune and they all felt it best to keep their distance from the unmated omegas during their heats; Bam Bam being noisy, but less noticeable than Jaebeom. It took a few more of his heats with Jackson slipping into his room of his own volition after his facade of just not feeling well had failed him for Jaebeom to actively seek out the younger male for help. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for the alpha, but that he still hadn't come to terms with his own situation. Jackson had been more than accommodating to the elder male, often giving in to Jaebeom's whims when he was in a heat, yet still maintaining enough of a clear head to stick to his guns about not fucking him despite his own urges to knot the omega.

It was shortly after Jaebeom's fifth heat with Jackson that the alpha went into his yearly rut, abruptly turning on his heel and rushing back to his shared room with Mark, who had more often than not been spending his nights in Jinyoung’s bed, when he caught sight of the omega padding down the hall after a shower in only a towel that hung loosely around his hips. Water was trickling down his chest, sliding over his smooth stomach, the fine hairs that dusted across it causing the drops to change course as they slipped downward and began pooling in his belly button. He looked like a wet dream come alive and Jackson could smell him from the other end of the hall, his pupils dilating and his body feeling too hot all of a sudden. He'd been in close vicinity with Jaebeom the first time he'd gone into rut after being with him, but despite the intensity of that time it was nothing compared to this. Everything was magnified a hundredfold now that he'd touched, tasted, been touched, and been tasted by the other male. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest just at the sight of him, Jaebeom nodding as he spotted the younger male who appeared to be rooted in place before bolting the other way. Jaebeom raised a brow curiously, but continued to his room with a shrug, not content to meander about in only a towel.

Jackson was startled by the sound of a knock on his door, followed by the soft call of Jaebeom's voice as he clenched his fist around the base of his cock. He ground his teeth together in attempt to keep quiet enough that the omega would think he was sleeping, but then his door was being pushed open, Jaebeom quietly slipping inside and calling out to Jackson again. His eyes went wide, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to protest, face and chest flushed red with embarrassment at being caught mid-stroke. Jaebeom’s movement faltered when he caught on to what he'd walked into, his own cheeks matching Jackson's as he stuttered out an apology and turned to leave. He stopped when he heard the shaky exhale come from behind him, Jackson releasing the breath he had been holding and he swallowed thickly before turning back to face the younger male. 

“Is this.. “ He waved a hand as nonchalantly as possible in the direction of Jackson’s hard on. “Because of me?” He asked hesitantly, recalling the way the other male had taken one look at him and then turned tail to hide out in his room, only to be caught with his cock out, hard and loosely fisted. 

“Rut..” Jackson replied softly, averting his gaze from where Jaebeom was biting at his lower lip nervously. 

“Oh..” Came the soft reply. “D-Does it hurt? Jinyoung said it hurts sometimes.. if you don't have someone to help you.” 

Jackson only gave a soft grunt in reply, not wanting to make Jaebeom feel obligated to help him, despite every feral instinct in his body screaming at him to jump the omega. He let out a warning growl as Jaebeom stepped closer, the omega’s scent intoxicating and he sat up, inching back in his bed until he collided with the headboard, unable to get any further away. 

“Let me help you.”

It wasn't a request. It was a command and Jackson nodded dumbly, wide eyes locked on the steeled jaw of the elder. In normal circumstances Jaebeom was the exact opposite of how he was when he was in heat, sharp edges and forceful nature shining through as he crowded the alpha. He was towering over Jackson, his wide frame caging him in and he let his eyes flicker to where Jackson's mouth hung open, lips glistening with spit and looking more inviting than ever. He raised them back to meet Jackson's, now much less wide, but still apprehensive. 

“What do you need?”

Jackson cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed together cutely while not entirely understanding the question when the answer was obvious. 

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Jackson nearly choked at the barely audible words, eyes blinking rapidly and face draining of color. 

“W- What?”

“I said. Do. You. Want. To. Fuck. Me?”

Jaebeom tried again, voice more steady and he waited, watching as an array of emotions flashed across Jackson's face. 

“I- What kind of question is that? Of course I want to fuck you. Do you own a mirror? Have you seen yourself? Jaebeom you're nothing short of gorgeous and you're an omega… that's half sitting in my fucking lap in the midst of my rut.. I-”

“Then fuck me.”

It was a simple statement, yet it held more weight than anything the elder had ever said to Jackson in their year together as a group. 

“Excuse me?”

“Don't make me say it again.”

Jaebeom's face was tinged pink despite the serious expression that he wore and how he held the alpha’s gaze, refusing to back down even for a second. Jackson didn't make him say it again, easily flipping the older male onto his back and staring down into his face, searching his features carefully for any sign of resistance. Only when he had found none after several awkward minutes of staring at one another did he make a move, one that would end in both of them panting and moaning through the sounds of the headboard crashing into the wall mixed with skin slapping against skin. 

That was the first time they had sex, but not the last, Jaebeom becoming an even sloppier, needier mess during his heats after having been fucked by Jackson already. However, even during Jaebeom's heats Jackson still wouldn't knot him despite Jaebeom’s pleading; not when he had no real claim to Jaebeom. They didn't touch one another much outside of Jaebeom's heats aside from the usual skinship and fanservice and it had started to weigh on the alpha. He found himself wanting something more from Jaebeom than the monthly hormone induced delirious fucking sessions. It wasn’t that he didn't enjoy fucking Jaebeom through his heats, usually sating both of their bodies, but his heart felt both empty and full at the same time. He wanted to make love to Jaebeom, not fuck him. He kept his thoughts to himself, though he began to distance himself from the elder, often pulling just out of his reach when Jaebeom would try to brush his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, stating that if he can’t see he can’t follow properly or touch his back to correct his posture during dance practice. 

If Jaebeom noticed, he didn’t say anything; at least not for a while. They continued on with their usual monthly schedule, Jackson spending the two to three days that Jaebeom was in heat in his room in place of Youngjae and then going back to their daily grind. He had finally had enough when he wandered into the kitchen one night, bleary eyed and sluggish, having woken up to the sound of laughter and finding himself parched. He blinked his tired eyes at the pair on the couch, Jackson draped across Mark’s lap as they watched some romcom on Netflix. It was two in the morning and they had a schedule the next day, Jaebeom’s leader voice booming across the open space between the kitchen and the living room and startling the other two.

“Yah! Don’t you think it’s time for bed?”

Jackson jerked in surprise, sitting up quickly and turning to stare at Jaebeom over the back of the couch, his thick lips forming a pout as he pressed his chin into the plush fabric of the couch cushion he leant on.

“It’s almost over. Did we wake you up? We’ll be quiet.”

Jaebeom pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closing as he inhaled sharply and tried to keep his cool.

“The noise isn’t the only problem. You know we have to be up early for the meeting with JYP-nim and neither of you are the most pleasant when you haven’t had enough sleep. Do you really want to face him looking like a mess of a human and with an even less human attitude?”

He growled, eyes narrowed and flickering with something akin of rage. He wasn’t sure why he was so argumentative, not usually bothered by the other members staying up too late when he was guilty of the exact same thing. He watched as Jackson raised one eyebrow, seeming just as confused by Jaebeom’s anger as he was himself and he stuck out his tongue before flopping back over onto Mark’s lap, who let out a yelp in response to the weight once again crushing his skinny legs, the eldest of the group not having even bothered to spare Jaebeom a glance. Jaebeom sucked in a breath between his teeth, seething at the indignance Jackson was showing and he crossed the short distance between the two of them, one hand grasping at Jackson’s elbow and tugging him to his feet when he stopped in front of the couch. 

“We’re going to bed. Now. Goodnight, Mark.”

He dragged a spluttering Jackson down the hall, the younger male trying pitifully to pull out of Jaebeom’s grasp and he let out a yelp when he was thrown onto Jaebeom’s bed and the door slammed behind them, Youngjae having passed out in the maknae’s shared room after playing too many video games.

“What in the hell is wrong with you?”

Jackson sat up, eyes narrowed and hands balled into fists at his sides as he took in the rigid form of Jaebeom towering over him. 

“You know Mark is mated to Jinyoung, right? You can’t just be so casual with him. You’re liable to get bitten.”

Jaebeom barked, the heat in his tone still ever present.

“What? I’ve always been like that with Mark, Jinyoung knows that. He isn’t bothered by it. Why are you so concerned with what Jinyoung thinks, anyway?”

Jackson spat back, leaning forward in his seated position to glare up at the elder.

“I just don’t want you causing any trouble.”

“Causing trouble? What trouble? Jaebeom, what in the hell is going on?”

Jackson furrowed his brows, still watching the elder’s face and he almost didn’t catch the way his expression faltered, panic etching into his features for a split second.

“Wait. Jaebeom, don’t tell me… Are you jealous?”

Jackson’s eyes were wide, mouth agape as he pieced it together. The way Jaebeom had been paying particular attention to him during dance practice, always making excuses to touch him when he needed to “correct” something, or how he made sure to pair them together. He had even been giving up the front seat to Jinyoung and situating himself between Mark and Jackson in the van when he usually would fight tooth and nail for shotgun. It all made sense now.

“Do you.. Do you like me, Jaebeom?”

“What? No! What would give you that idea?”

Jaebeom was caught off guard, a waver in his voice as he tried to deny Jackson’s allegations that he had some sort of feelings for the younger male. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to level the alpha with a glare, though it did nothing but make Jackson burst into a fit of laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. I can’t believe you.”

Jackson spat between giggles, finally finding enough of a moment of calm to push himself from his seated position on the edge of Jaebeom’s bed.

“Can you be any dumber?”

He stepped into Jaebeom’s space, a hand resting on one of the arms that were still crossed in front of him and he let his forehead fall forward to rest against Jaebeom’s.

“I like you, too.”

Jaebeom stepped backwards, eyes wide and blinking as he stared at the younger male who was giving him that stupid lopsided grin that had somehow become endearing over the last several months they had spent together after confessing to the elder. He almost couldn’t believe that he had heard it, his face burning red from his neck to the tips of his ears and his eyes were darting to look anywhere but at Jackson’s face. He jolted when he felt the other encroach on his personal space again, this time both hands resting on his cheeks and turning Jaebeom’s face so that their eyes met. 

“I love you, Jaebeom.”

That was the first time that they had sex outside of one of Jaebeom’s heats, but it wasn’t the last. 

It had been nearly five years since that time, and it seemed like a lifetime ago, most of the members having moved out and living on their own now. He had his own place as well, living alone with his five cats and while he and Jackson visited one another frequently, they felt it was best to live apart for the time being as to not alert the fans to their relationship. It was easy to fall into a routine that no one questioned, their group as a whole being overly affectionate and familiar with one another. However, they still had to keep it a secret for now, homosexualit wasn’t exactly something one bragged about in South Korea, and they still had their careers to think about.

\--

Jaebeom’s face hurt from how much he was smiling stupidly at the memories as he continued to stroke himself, his pace having increased unconsciously while he thought back on the different times he and Jackson had been together. His mouth was open as he panted and groaned, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips and he ignored the soft mewling at his feet, his cats alerted to his being awake and wanting fed. He thrust his hips up into his fist, teeth biting down on his lower lip as he shuddered, stomach coiling tighter as he teased himself closer to the edge. He squeezed the head of his cock as he reached the tip, his thumb swiping across the slit and smearing precum messily down the length as he dragged his hand back down. He began to twist his wrist in time with each upstroke, his breath coming in quicker, sharper gasps and he let out a lewd moan as he felt himself edging closer to release. His eyes were screwed shut when he came, his body jerking, back arching off of the sheets as his cock twitched and cum spilled hot and sticky down his length, over his fingers, and across his belly. He let out a soft hum of satisfaction as he went slack against the bed, his arm falling lifelessly at his side, eyes opening slowly to stare the ceiling in a daze, his body spent and sated for the time being.

His cats were none too impressed with the show, still meowing and bumping their heads on his feet, his legs, and the side of his head in attempt to get his attention. He turned his head to look at Nora, big eyes staring right into his soul and he let out a chuckle as he finally moved to climb out of bed. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, reading “11:42” in neon blue letters and he padded into the bathroom with five small bodies winding their way between his feet. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let me wash up and I’ll get you some breakfast.” 

 

Three hours later Jaebeom was sat in front of a wide mirror, Mark and Bam Bam i'm either side of him. The stylist noona currently applying his makeup tsked and scrunched her face as she dabbed on more concealer and huffed in annoyance. 

“Jaebeom-ah, why are you so blotchy today? No matter how much I try to cover this redness it still shows through. Did you eat greasy food last night?” 

She eyed him as she reprimanded him, though her eyes were soft and she continued to dab at his cheeks while he bounced his leg animatedly. It was almost comical to Jinyoung who had been finished for nearly ten minutes now and he had happened to glance up from his phone to see the interaction. Jaebeom couldn't sit still, skin tingling and warm despite only wearing a loose fitting flowy blouse and black slacks. The shoot was set to start in thirty minutes and his stylist still hadn't even started applying his foundation. 

“You okay?” 

Mark whispered, leaning over to check on their leader, the way Jaebeom twitched when the stylist brushed against him accidentally or leaned too close to his face not going unnoticed. Jaebeom grunted in response, not wanting to talk when the petite girl finally started to apply a foundation to his cheeks. Mark raised one eyebrow, quickly settling back in his seat and apologizing to his own stylist for interrupting her work. He watched Jaebeom out of the corner of his eye, humming in thought at how tense the younger male appeared to be, keeping him in his line of sight while the stylists finished up with them, done just in time for the photographer to call for the first pair to be photographed. 

Jaebeom was up second, paired with Yugyeom, the maknae slinging an arm over his shoulder as they headed on to the set and immediately scrunching his face. 

“Did you change your cologne, hyung?”

He inquired, noticing that Jaebeom smelled a bit different than usual. It wasn't off putting, almost enticing actually.

“No. It's the same one I usually wear, why?”

“Hmm.. No reason.”

Yugyeom shrugged it off as his nose acting funny and dropped his arm from Jaebeom's shoulder, missing the sigh the elder let out, as they bowed politely to the photographer.

This shoot was a little more personal than usual, the company deciding to go with a more sexy concept for their next album. Jaebeom could feel the heat radiating off of the younger male as he settled against him on the much too small mahogany bench with floral patterned upholstery that was being used for this particular set of photos. Their clothing was a modern take on classical renaissance, sleeves billowing around their wrists and low collars falling loosely off of shoulders. They were back to back, heads tilted back to rest on one another, fingers interlaced at their sides, legs dangling over the edges of the bench. 

Jaebeom turned his head as instructed by the photographer after he had snapped a few photos of them in the first pose, his check bumping against Yugyeom's. He could feel his temperature rising, an itch starting to come alive under his skin and he could barely breathe, sucking in a sharp hiss of air when the maknae shifted his fingers up his wrist to wrap loosely around it at the photographer’s instruction. He pulled away on instinct, the contact almost burning his skin and his face flushed as soon he realized what he had done. A puzzled expression crossed the photographer’s face and the youngest of the group turned to give him a worried look. He bowed his head in apology, claiming that the contact had just tickled a bit and he settled back into the position requested of him, his jaw stiff as he felt the light touch on his skin again.

Mark watched from the sidelines, head tilted slightly as he watched the interactions between the two, Jaebeom seeming more jumpy than usual. No one else seemed to notice that he was acting strange until just now, but they brushed it off as nerves since their comeback was quickly approaching; everyone was on edge. He kept his eyes glued to the duo, catching the stiffness along Jaebeom’s jaw, the way his breath hitched when Yugyeom would move against him, the way he shifted his feet and tried to cross one leg over the other when he wasn’t instructed to have them posed any other way. He thought back to when they were in the changing room, about the way Jaebeom acted, his face a little too red and his scent a little too strong. He had tossed the thought aside, assuming that he had changed colognes or body wash, something that wasn’t unheard of, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Hey Jacks…”

He nodded his head towards the pair on set as Jackson stepped up to his side, having just been chattering away with Bam Bam about something he found online while they waited their turn. 

“Take a look at Jaebeom.”

“Hmmm? Damn, he really looks good. What the hell have I been doing watching stupid videos on the internet with Bam Bam instead of this?”

He chuckled in response and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared contently at his boyfriend and the taller, lankier, younger male.

“Does anything seem off to you?”

“Off? No. Not really. He just seems a little stiff is all.”

“Just keep watching..”

Mark trailed off, standing next to Jackson as the photographer asked the other two to take their final pose, one which required Jaebeom to lie on his back with Yugyeom half draped over him. The panic that flashed across the leader’s face at the direction was noticed, the photographer visibly annoyed with Jaebeom by this point. Jaebeom glanced towards the pair of Mark and Jackson who were watching him closely, causing him to startle and turn away with an obvious flush on his cheeks. He wasn’t usually this skittish and Jackson quirked a brow as he watched the elder male finally lie on his back on the bench, himself knowing just how uncomfortable it was after being in the first pairing to shoot with Mark. He kept watching, finally noticing the waves of discomfort the elder was giving off and the realization of what Mark had been trying to get him to see hit him as soon as Jaebeom winced when Yugyeom placed one thigh between his own.

“Shit.. Mark, do you think he-”

“He’s in heat.”

“But he was just in heat two and a half weeks ago. Is that normal?”

“It’s not common, but it can happen. It might be all the stress he’s under.”

“Fuck. Is this set almost done? He looks like he wants to die.”

“I think this is the last shot.”

Mark had barely gotten the words out when the photographer called for the next pairing, Jackson quickly rushing to Jaebeom’s side and growling at Yugyeom who was pulling him to his feet, hands falling to rest on Jaebeom’s hips as he smiled widely at his hyung.

“Don’t touch.”

Yugyeom blinked in surprise, Jackson all but yanking his hands off of Jaebeom’s hips and pulling the omega into his arms. Jaebeom was just as surprised as Yugyeom was, ready to voice a complaint at him being too rough with their maknae, though he quickly settled when he breathed in the scent of Jackson. 

“He’s in heat.” 

Jackson whispered over Jaebeom’s head, the elder grimacing when he heard the words out loud. He knew what was going on with himself, but he hadn’t known he was being so obvious that it had been noticed by the others. He groaned and burrowed into to Jackson’s chest, the photographer staring at them inquisitively when they didn’t move off of the set as the next pairing approached. Yugyeom gasped softly at the words, everything finally clicking in to place as he realized that was the reason why Jaebeom had smelled different. He coughed and apologized quickly as Jackson wrapped his arm around Jaebeom’s shoulders protectively, bowing his head to the photographer and leading the other two off of the set, passing by an amused Jinyoung who was heading in with Youngjae and Bam Bam for their turn. 

“Jackson.”

Jaebeom’s voice was strained, hands gripping tightly at Jackson’s shirt as they neared the dressing room, legs unsteady and skin on fire. He looked up at the younger male, who in turned glanced down at him, sucking in a breath at the sight. Jaebeom looked debauched, lips red and slick with spit from licking at them nervously, hair mussed from lying on the bench, dark eyes peering up at him through long lashes. He sucked in a breath and shook his head, one hand gently rubbing circles into the small of his back as he settled them on the couch, Jaebeom nearly climbing into his lap. 

“Not here, baby.”

He hissed, eyes darting around the room at the several other bodies that were present. The stylists had left for the day, but there were other staffs and members milling about and he couldn’t risk getting caught doing anything inappropriate on the sidelines of an important photo shoot.

“But I need you..”

“Jaebeom..”

“Please..?”

He was pleading now, big eyes full of desperation and want. Jackson bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to give in to the temptation to roll him over and fuck him into the couch right then and there, a yelp sounding and followed by a cough when he felt Jaebeom’s hand groping at him through the thin pants he wore for the shoot. He could feel the eyes on him, Mark having turned to glance back at the noise and he had a knowing smirk on his face. He cocked his head slightly, indicating to Jackson the restroom sign just outside of the door to their dressing room. The stylists had left the door open on their way out and it was plainly visible to anyone who glanced in it’s direction. Jackson gave it one long look, then turned back to Mark who smiled softly and then he patted Jaebeom’s back before hoisting him up as he stood.

“Come on. Let’s get you taken care of.” 

He whispered, throwing one more thankful look in Mark’s direction, knowing that the elder would cover for them if they weren’t back in time for the group shoot. He helped Jaebeom down the hallway to the single restroom, his heat making him unsteady, but he wasn’t full blow delirious yet. It was a challenge getting the door open with Jaebeom’s dead weight leaning on him and he finally managed to get the both of them inside, promptly finding himself backed up against the sink, the porcelain digging into him roughly.

Jaebeom was always needy when he was in heat, sometimes whining and begging Jackson to take him, but this time he took things into his own hands. Despite how badly he wanted Jackson inside of him he knew that they didn’t have the time or the luxury while being on set. Instead, he chose to shove his thigh in between Jackson’s, settling the other on the outside of one and rut against him with his hands wrapped around the white of the edges of the porcelain sink so hard that his knuckles matched it’s color. 

Jackson was dumbfounded at how in control Jaebeom was, usually a mess and begging to be fucked even early into his heats. He let himself relax as best he could, hands moving to rest on Jaebeom’s hips and pulling a sigh from the elder. He could feel the weight of Jaebeom’s cock on his thigh, their pants thin and leaving nothing to the imagination. He dug his fingers into his hips as he jerked his own hips forward to increase the friction earning himself a moan in response, Jaebeom’s head falling against Jackson’s shoulder and his mouth going slack. He panted as he continued to rut against the plush warmth of Jackson’s thigh, the heat coiling in his gut more quickly than he had expected it to.

“Ja-Jackson..”

Jaebeom hissed, lips mouthing at the side of his neck as his hips stuttered and he continued pushing them forward and back against the other’s thigh. 

“Yeah baby?”

“Wanna cum..” 

It wasn’t that Jaebeom needed permission, it was just sort of a thing that they had developed over the years, Jaebeom finally a bit more comfortable in his skin as an omega. Jackson had taken on the role of an alpha well, dominating and keeping Jaebeom in line when necessary, but also making sure that he was given his freedoms and allowed to live his life as his own, never left to felt that he was anything less than who he truly was. Asking permission was the one thing that he felt he could do to truly give back to Jackson. By throwing away his pride and leaving it up to Jackson to control that one small aspect of his life Jaebeom was showing him that he trusted and loved him more than he could even put into words. Jaebeom liked to maintain control, even in his heats he was one who made demands and fought Jackson on even the smallest things, so this, this was his way to give up that control.

“Then cum.”

The grin on Jackson’s face was brilliant, hands drawing lazy circles on Jaebeom’s skin, fingers having slipped beneath the loose fabric of his shirt during the elder’s rutting. He could feel the way Jaebeom’s body trembled against his own, his legs shaking with effort as his motions stuttered again, a low moan erupting as he jerked forward and twitched a few times as he came, hands long since abandoning the porcelain in favor of clinging to the back of Jackson’s shirt. Jaebeom grunted as he came down from his high, mumbling something inaudible against Jackson’s neck and the younger male shifted a bit to look down at him.

“What was that?”

“I said.. That felt good, but now I’m going to be sticky for the rest of the shoot…”

Jaebeom grumbled after turning his head so that he wasn’t talking into Jackson’s skin. He sighed and peeled himself away from the younger male, his hair even more disheveled than it had been and his shirt now transparent and sticking to his back from sweating. He tugged at his shirt, scowling at the way it clung to him and he noticed that Jackson was still hard.

“Babe, didn’t you?”

Jackson shook his head, quickly putting his hands up and stopping any protest that was bound to come from the elder.

“No, but it’s okay. We don’t have time right now. We can worry about me when we get home. We should head back now before the staff starts to ask questions that Mark can’t answer.”

He gently eased Jaebeom further back, stepping around him to grab a wad of toilet paper and he carefully undid his pants to clean him up the best that he could. After he had deemed Jaebeom as put together as possible he opened the door and they walked back to the studio in silence, Jackson adjusting himself on the walk back so that his still semi-erect cock wasn’t as visible. He could feel the eyes on him as they returned, bowing his head to the others and smiling gently at Mark. They had been lingering around for a few minutes since the last set of photos had been taken and the photographer glanced up at them with a questioning look in his eye.

“Ah. We’re sorry photographer-nim, Jaebeom wasn’t feeling well so I helped him to the restroom. He’s feeling better now so I think we should be able to finish up the shoot.”

Jackson supplied easily, a nod of understanding and a sympathetic smile sent their way. The rest of the shoot went by quickly, much easier now that Jaebeom had reached climax. He wasn’t as edgy or stiff, but he was still a little sensitive to others touching him as his heat hadn’t ended with just rutting against Jackson’s thigh in a public restroom. If Jackson was over protective on a normal day, he was even more so in this instance, making sure that no one brushed or bumped Jaebeom in a way that would cause discomfort for the elder and trying to keep himself wedged between him and the others. The photographer was a bit put off by his constantly trying to change the layout of the photos, but he quickly gave up and let Jackson do whatever he wanted, accepting Jackson’s excuse of not wanting Jaebeom to make the others sick when he had already had close contact with him. They finished up just before three and Bam Bam was hungry, suggesting that they all go out for meat. Jackson smiled politely but declined, stating that he was going to get Jaebeom home and into bed, not wanting him to pass on his illness or start to feel worse when he was just starting to feel better. Only Mark, Jinyoung, and Yugyeom knew any better, quickly dragging a protesting Bam Bam away from the couple and waving goodbye to them.

The ride home was torturous, Jaebeom curling in on himself and fussing the entire ride, Jackson refusing to touch him in the presence of their driver. Jackson felt sorry towards the elder male, knowing how badly he craved his touch right now, but it wouldn’t be appropriate to do so in the way that Jaebeom wanted. He closed his eyes and leant his head back against the seat, trying to drown out the soft whimpers coming from beside him, one hand wrapped curled around Jaebeom’s own and squeezing it attempt to comfort him. When they arrived at their destination, Jaebeom’s house, Jackson having explained that he would be taking care of him for the day, the driver bid them good day and they scrambled up the short driveway. Jaebeom fumbled for his keys, finally throwing the door open and nearly crashing inside, Jackson almost tripping over him in their rush to get into the bedroom. 

They had barely made it through the bedroom door when Jaebeom felt himself being manhandled onto his back on his bed, his eyes wide and his pupils blown. He was panting already, forehead starting to shimmer with sweat under the sunlight that streaked in through the blinds, hands grasping at whatever they could get ahold of. He settled for Jackson’s shoulders, fingers clawing at the sleeveless shirt he wore and yanking it down his arms recklessly. Jackson tsked at him, batting his hands away and laughing at the pout that formed on Jaebeom’s lips.

“Don’t tear it. Jeez.”

Jackson scolded, leaning back to peel the shirt away, revealing tanned skin and dusky brown nipples. Jaebeom groaned at the sight, hands back on Jackson immediately and he could feel the rumble in his chest under his palms as Jackson chuckled again, elbows dropping to the mattress to cage Jaebeom in. He didn’t hesitate to capture the other’s lips with his own, sucking the lower one between them and lapping at the swollen flesh before dipping his tongue into his mouth. If Jaebeom’s scent was intoxicating, his taste would make him drunk, the sweetness of the strawberry milk the elder had had earlier still lingering on his tongue. Jackson kissed him with a fervor, hands fisting in his hair as he tugged his lover’s head back and latched onto his throat. He could feel more than hear the way that Jaebeom whined, his body shifting and squirming against the younger male. He kissed his way down the column of his throat, sucking bruises that he would be scolded for in the morning into his skin and he pulled away to remove Jaebeom’s shirt from his torso. Jaebeom was beautiful, all hard lines and soft skin, dark hair dusting his stomach in a line that disappeared beneath his waistband. The elder whined again, shifting uncomfortably beneath him as he blinked up at Jackson helplessly.

“It’s still sticky.. Get it off.”

He whimpered, not caring that he sounded childish. 

Jackson chuckled again, fingers trailing down the patch of hair on Jaebeom’s stomach to tease him, amusing himself with the way the elder glared up at him pathetically. He hummed as he dipped his fingers into the waistband of his jeans, the two of them having changed back into their street clothes after the shoot. He finally, finally popped the button and dragged the zipper down painfully slowly. Jaebeom was about to protest about the pace of things when Jackson shoved his hands inside of his jeans, yanking both the denim and his boxers down in one stroke. He yelped in surprise, his feet dangling in the air as they got caught in the legs of his pants and he tugged his knees towards his stomach to pull them free. He dropped them back down and let out a sigh, finally free of the sticky mess in his pants and he frowned up at Jackson who was, much to his dismay, still wearing pants. Jackson could take a hint, though, having spent the last four years in a relationship with Jaebeom and he slid off of the edge of the bed to ease his own jeans down his legs, revealing a tuft of neatly trimmed hair and a his fully erect cock. 

“Smooth.”

Jaebeom joked, not far gone enough to not tease Jackson for his habit of going commando, even to an schedule which required a change of clothes. He laughed when Jackson slapped his thigh on his way to climb over him, settling in between his thighs and he hovered over him just slightly.

“Do you want this dick or not? Cause I can take my things and go.”

Jackson countered, smirking when Jaebeom pouted up at him, big eyes playful, yet full of adoration for the younger male. He tapped him on the hip, signalling for him to roll over. He groaned when Jaebeom complied, sliding back to give him space and letting one hand roam over the taut backside that swayed just inches in front of his face. 

“God, baby. Look at you..”

Jackson was entranced by Jaebeom. No matter how many times fucked or made love, he would never get used to the sight of the thick thighs that connected to his perky bottom or the tight hole that twitched pink and dripping. He dragged his fingers through the slick that trickled down one of his thighs, slowly inching towards his awaiting hole and he plunged a finger inside easily. Jaebeom whimpered at the intrusion, the slick helping to ease any discomfort, but he was desperate for something more than just a finger. Jackson pumped it in and out of him slowly, watching as it greedily sucked it deeper each time and he reared back his other hand to slap one plump cheek. Jaebeom yelped in surprise, his body jerking forward and his cock bobbing against his stomach as he felt the contact. He wasn’t opposed to their sex being rough, but he was caught off guard and that made it even more pleasurable. He jerked again when the hand slapped the same spot, an angry red blooming in it’s wake.

“So pretty for me, Jaebeomie..”

Jackson cooed, digging his fingers into the heated flesh. He teased the elder a little more, arching the finger inside of him until he felt Jaebeom clench down on it, letting out a lewd moan and dropping down to his elbows on the mattress below. He smirked and prodded at it again, Jaebeom keening at the pressure deep inside of him and rocking his hips back to obtain more friction. Jackson pulled his hand back in response, leaving just the tip of his finger inside of Jaebeom and he smoothed his free hand up his spine.

“Is this what you want, baby?”

He wriggled the finger just a bit deeper, keeping his other hand stilled on his shoulder blade.

“No. Want your cock.”

Jaebeom’s reply was what Jackson had expected it to be, but he always loved to hear him say it. Jackson licked his lips as he withdrew the finger completely, Jaebeom’s hole twitching and leaking more slick at the loss. He swiped some of it up into him palm and used it to lube himself up, not that he needed it with how wet Jaebeom was, but he groaned at the sensation it gave him when he stroked himself a few times.

“Stop jerking off and fuck me already.”

There it was, the demanding Jaebeom that he had come to know and love.

“Oh, does Jaebeomie want this?”

Jackson hummed, rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole, the precum that was leaking from the slit mixing with the slick and creating a sticky string that connected them even when he pulled away.

“Yes, fuck. Jackson, please.”

“Hmm… That’s not good enough.”

Jackson gripped both of Jaebeom’s cheeks in his palms, pushing them up and releasing them, amused with the way the flesh bounced. He smirked when he heard the elder groan, his voice low and shaky as he tried again.

“Please fuck me Jackson, I need you.”

Jaebeom whimpered, rolling his hips back and shaking them from side to side, trying to entice the alpha. 

Jackson smiled to himself, knowing that he could pull more out of the omega, but also knowing that if he didn’t knot him soon that Jaebeom would become a blubbering mess of incoherent sobbing and snot. As much as he thought it was endearing to look at, it was one hell of a mess to clean up and he didn’t feel like wiping dried boogers off of his face when they were done. He slid himself between his cheeks, rubbing between them a few times, dragging more whines and pleas from the omega and he finally shifted so that he could press into him. He eased his hips forward, groaning at the tight heat the enveloped him. No matter how many times he fucked Jaebeom he still felt like a vice around him. He sank into him fully, his hips not quite flush against Jaebeom’s ass as his knot was still outside and he stroked down his back lovingly.

“Such a good boy for me, Jaebeomie. Look so good like this, stuffed full of my cock.”

Jackson pulled back and rammed into him roughly, Jaebeom’s body jerking forward as he choked back a whine. Jaebeom’s eyes were squeezed shut and his face was turned to the side, cheek crushed against the duvet in such a way that he would have definite lines in his skin later. He scrambled to get a good grip on the duvet, his body surging forward violently with each thrust from behind, Jackson quickly picking up the pace as he prepared to knot him.

“Please. Jackson. Please. Please. I need it.”

Jaebeom was starting to babble now, the intensity of finally feeling his alpha inside of him after a long day of being surrounded by the others, his skin tingling and his mind going hazy. He was leaking from both his cock and his ass, his cock bouncing against his stomach with each thrust and he could feel the heat coiling in his stomach. It was good, but it wasn’t enough. He rocked his hips back in time with Jackson’s thrusts, trying to push his knot inside when Jackson refused to do it on his own, a breathy whine coming from deep within his chest.

“Alpha, please.”

Jaebeom knew that that would do the trick, Jackson’s eyes going wide and the hand on his hip digging into his flesh painfully. Jackson sucked in a breath, angling Jaebeom’s hips that had sank lower throughout their fucking up so that he could slam into him, grunting with the effort of pushing his engorged knot into the tight heat. Once he was inside he let out the breath he had been holding, the sound of Jaebeom whining beneath him bringing him back to his senses. It felt good inside of Jaebeom, almost too good and he had to shake his head to completely pull himself together. He stroked Jaebeom’s back lovingly, leaning over him and kissing his shoulder and neck, making his way to his ear.

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.”

Jackson whispered, causing a tremor to run along Jaebeom’s spine and his voice to crack.

“I need it.”

Jackson chuckled, rolling his hips forward, just slowly grinding himself inside of Jaebeom, unable to pull back out until his knot went down. It was almost painful sometimes, with how tight his walls were around him and he dragged the hand that was on Jaebeom’s back around to his front, fingers wrapping loosely around his neglected cock. He could hear the shudder in Jaebeom’s breath, a soft whimper following as he stroked him in time with the slow roll of his hips, almost torturously slow. Jaebeom was needy, as usual, trying to push his hips back against Jackson’s to get him to reach that spot inside of him that made him crazy. 

“Do you wanna cum, baby?”

Jackson’s breath was hot against his ear, Jaebeom keening at the way it seemed to dip into every crevice and he jerked back against him, body going rigid when he felt the press of Jackson’s cock against his prostate. Jackson smirked, mouthing at the lobe of Jaebeom’s ear, the cool metal of his earrings warming under his tongue and he rolled his hips more forcefully into the omega. He could feel the way Jaebeom tensed and squirmed underneath him, the speed of his hand increasing to match the muted thrusts inside of him. 

Jaebeom panted and dug his fingers into the duvet, his mouth hanging open as he drooled on himself, unable to form coherent words. He nodded his head as best he could, whining as he felt his orgasm build up and he allowed his body to relax and Jackson to take care of him. He whimpered and fussed with each stroke of his cock, with each press of Jackson into his prostate and soon he was spilling onto the sheets, his eyes opening with a silent scream. Jackson wasn’t far behind, rutting violently against the omega and he let out a groan as he pumped him full of his cum, the hand on his cock squeezing a bit too hard and pulling a yelp out of Jaebeom. He mumbled an apology against his ear, kissing his cheek softly and he let out a long sigh. Jaebeom finally let his full weight go, dropping onto the bed and pulling Jackson with him, his body spent for the time being. He grumbled about Jackson being too heavy and he hummed with content as the younger male wrapped an arm around his waist and rolled them onto their sides. He was a sticky mess and he was miserable that way, being a clean freak, but he knew that they were stuck together for a while and he chose to enjoy Jackson’s warmth rather than worry about things that were out of his control. He snuggled back into Jackson’s chest, eyes starting to close when he heard a soft meow, his eyes darting to the nightstand nearby.

Kunta was standing on it, head tilted and eyeing them suspiciously. Jaebeom groaned while Jackson laughed, the rumbling in his chest soothing against his aching back and he let out another sigh as he reached up a hand to shoo away the cat. Only when he had jumped down from the nightstand and padded away, stopping to meow at them one last time before exiting the room did Jaebeom let himself relax again. Jackson squeezed him gently, his nose burying against the back of his head, eyes closing as he chuckled again and settled himself as comfortably as he could for their short intermission. They could hear the sounds of the cats jumping around in the kitchen, likely getting in to things that they shouldn’t be, but unable to do anything about it, finally shaking their heads and laughing.

That was the first time that Jackson knotted Jaebeom in front of one of his cats, but it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in stan Twitter come find me @ahgasemyname


End file.
